Beyblade: Metal Legends
by siderisn
Summary: An alternate sequel to Metal Fury. 6 months after the defeat of Rago brings new threats. A mysterious force has rebuilt the Dark Nebula and has created evil, fearsome bladers. And only the mysterious 'Star Cross' energy has the power to save the world. Join Gingka and the gang as they battle across the planet to stop an evil threat, or die trying. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

**Beyblade: Metal Legends.**

**Okay, as you have read in the blurb, this story is an alternate sequel to Metal Fury instead of Shogun Steel. **

**It has been about 6 months since Gingka defeated Rago and saved the world. **

**Ryuga has been declared dead, a fact which upsets Kenta the most. **

**In addition, all of the beys that were hit by the Star Fragment have now reverted back to their original forms. **

**Cosmic Pegasus is once again Galaxy Pegasus. **

**Fang Leone is once again Rock Leone.**

**Flash Sagittario is once again Flame Sagittario. **

**Mercury Anubis no longer obtains its extra powers. In addition Yuki has left Japan to study astronomy in America. **

**All other legendary bladers not longer have their extra powers anymore and have left. **

**Hope you all enjoy Beyblade: Metal Legends, and please review. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginnings. **

Gingka starred love struck at the beautiful hamburger in front of him. It was truly spectacular after all. It was full of what Gingka loved.

Gingka was beginning to droll on the table as he continued to stare at his burger.

"Gingka please stop drooling on the table," said Madoka.

"Sorry,"" said Gingka as he wiped some droll of his face and picked up his burger and took a big bite out of it.

Kenta tried to smile at Gingka's messy eating but couldn't bring himself to do it. He was sad. Ryuga was dead. Gone. It had been confirmed.

How could everyone get over his death so easily? Thought Kenta. He saved us all. And the only thing I had left of him was the Star Fragment, but when Rago was defeated it, it, it, vanished.

Gingka finished the burger and looked over at Kenta.

"Something wrong?" asked Gingka.

"Of course there's something wrong," said Madoka sternly as she hit Gingka in the head.

"Ouch!" cried Gingka. "That hurt Madoka."

"Don't you remember that Ryuga was declared dead a few weeks ago?" said Madoka.

"Oh," said Gingka as he looked at the sad Kenta.

"Hey Kenta," said Gingka as he leapt off of his chair. "How about a battle?"

"Okay," said Kenta, as he suddenly felt a bit happier.

* * *

Gingka, Kenta and Madoka arrived at the bey stadium in the park.

As they arrived they could see Benkei battling some kids.

Benkei's bey, Dark Bull dodged a few beys and charged at them.

"Alright," said Benkei. "Special move! Bull! Red Horn Uppercut!"

Bull smashed into the beys, sending them flying and defeating them with a stadium out.

"Nice work," said Gingka.

"Hey guys," said Benkei. "Come to battle?"

"Kenta and I are gonna battle," replied Gingka.

"I'll sit this one out," suggested Benkei.

Gingka and Kenta faced each other on opposite ends on the stadium.

"Ready Kenta," said Gingka enthusiastically.

"Yeah," replied Kenta.

3, 2, 1! Let it rip!

Galaxy Pegasus and Flame Saggiterrio spun into battle.

"Here I come Kenta!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus charged towards Saggiterrio and smashed into it. Saggiterrio flew back and landed.

Kenta looked at the happy face of Gingka.

Why are you all so happy? Thought Kenta. Ryuga's dead and you're all happy. Why? WHY!

Rage suddenly built up inside Kenta.

"Go Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta in rage. "Special move! Saggiterrio Flame Claw!"

Saggiterrio showed it's claws and charged towards Pegasus.

Saggiterrio smashed into Pegasus and sent it flying.

"Now!" cried Kenta as he commanded his bey to spin to the side of the stadium and shoot up into the sky.

"Special move!" cried Kenta. "Saggiterrio! Diving Claw!"

Saggiterrio covered itself in flames and shot towards Pegasus.

"Not so fast!" cried Gingka. "Special move! Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus spread its wings and flew downwards towards Saggiterrio and smashed into it.

Kenta watched as Saggiterrio fell to the ground and Pegasus landed and flew back into Gingka's hand.

"No!" cried Kenta as he picked up his bey and ran.

"Kenta!" cried Gingka. "Wait."

"I'll get him!" cried Benkei as he sped after Kenta.

* * *

On top of a volcano, far away a mysterious blader watched Gingka, waiting for his time to strike.

"Very soon now," said the Blader as he looked at the shining silver bey in his hands. The Blader laughed devilishly.

**To be continued:**

**What did you think? Did you like how I made Kenta get all angry over Ryuga and stuff? **

**Next chapter will feature Gingka versing the mysterious blader. Please review and read the next chapter please. **


	2. Chapter 2: The power of hope

**Thank you all who have been reading. This chapter will focus on Kenta and Benkei. But will also reveal who the mysterious blader is. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The power of hope.**

Benkei ran through the streets, searching frantically for Kenta. Kenta had suddenly got extremely angry in his battle against Gingka and played recklessly which ended with Kenta giving Gingka and easy way to win.

What's happened to you Kenta? Thought Benkei.

Benkei rounded a corner and saw a warehouse. It was the warehouse the Face Hunters had once occupied. However, once Kyoya had retuned from his training with the Dark Nebula, the disbanded the Face Hunters. Leaving the warehouse deserted.

Benkei quietly walked around the entrance of the warehouse. He quietly entered and saw Kenta facing the other way, holding his launcher.

Kenta looked terrible. His shirt was tattered, his shorts all dirty and his hair all messed up. He was huffing and puffing and was tearing up.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Kenta launched Saggiterrio it and smashed into a few cans that were lined up.

"I will win for you!" cried Kenta as he commanded Saggiterrio to charge into a stone pillar. The bey smashed through it but then stopped spinning.

Kenta slowly walked over to his bey. He picked it up and fell to his knees and started crying.

"Why did you have to leave?" asked Kenta quietly to himself.

"Kenta," said Benkei as he walked up to Kenta.

"Go away," said Kenta as he cried.

"I know that you've found Ryuga's death the hardest to except, but its no reason to get angry at everyone for."

"Yes it is!" cried Kenta.

"Then I'll prove you wrong," said Benkei as he took out his bey: Dark Bull. "The power of hope always dominates over the power of anger."

Kenta stood up and looked angrily at Benkei and readied his bey.

"I will win for Ryuga!" declared Kenta.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The 2 beys flew into battle.

"Go now Saggiterrio!" commanded Kenta.

Saggiterrio charged at Bull, but Bull easily dodged the attack.

Saggiterrio continued to try and attack Bull but Benkei used powerful maneuvering skills to stop this from happening.

"Hold still!" cried Kenta.

"Now Bull!" cried Benkei as Bull charged at Saggiterrio. "Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull! Special move! Bull! Red Horn Uppercut!"

Bull charged at Saggiterrio and smashed it up into the air.

Saggiterrio narrowly landed and Bull sent a mirage of attacks at it.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it Stop it now!" cried Kenta. "Saggiterrio! Special move! Saggiterrio! Flame claw!"

Saggiterrio covered itself in flames and opened its claws as it charged at Bull.

"Bull!" cried Benkei. "Special move! Bull! Red Horn Uppercut smash!"

Bull stopped moving and bent it's head down.

Saggiterrio appeared and shot a flame arrow at its foe.

Saggiterrio was about to hit Bull when Bull 's head came up and flipped Saggiterrio into the air.

"Impossible!" cried Kenta in horror.

"Bull!" cried Benkei. "Special move! Bull! Red Horn Driver!"

Bull shot up into the air and smashed into the falling Saggiterrio.

Saggiterrio just managed to land right and swiveled a bit.

"No fair!" cried Kenta.

"Your anger will never defeat my hope," declared Benkei. "Kenta, you are my best friend. And you are my rival. I always thought I would be training you to keep up with me, but over the past months I've seen you surpass me. You became a legendary blader at one stage. At this point in time, you are my ultimate rival. Not Kyoya, not Gingka. You. You Kenta are my greatest rival. And I've been training for this battle ever since Rago was defeated. Ryuga's death has blinded you. It's made you stray from the bladers path. I was hoping to battle the true you. But as you are right now, your not. You've been corrupted by hatred. What happened to that kind and caring blader I met all those months ago? I will beat you Kenta, and get your light back! Go now Bull!"

Kenta didn't know what to say. Was Benkei right? Had he strayed from the bladers' path? This battle would decide that.

"Go Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta. "Special move!" Saggiterrio! Arrow Mirage!"

Saggiterrio appeared and shot a wave of arrows at Bull.

The arrows hit dead on and caused Bull to shake.

"Now Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta. "Special move!" Saggiterrio!" Inferno Combustion Arrow!"

Saggiterrio appeared again and prepared its arrow. The tip had a giant fireball on it and the arrow itself looked terrifying.

Saggiterrio shot its arrow at Bull and a giant explosion occurred when the arrow hit Bull.

Bull survived but looked like it had taken a lot of damage.

"I will win this battle!" declared Kenta.

"Sorry," said Benkei. "But this battle is mine! Go Bull!"

Bull began to circle Saggiterrio from a distance and soon increased it's speed.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenta.

"I'm about to end this," said Benkei. "Special move! Bull! Supreme Charge Buster!"

Bull covered itself in red flames and shot towards Saggiterrio. Before Kenta could do anything, Bull sent Saggiterrio flying.

"And now," said Benkei. "Special move! Bull! Tornado Horn Crusher!"

Bull shot up into the air and covered itself in flames. Behind it was a red tornado.

"Goooooo!" cried Benkei.

Bull appeared and smashed it's horns into Saggiterrio. Saggiterrio flew even higher and smashed into the roof.

Saggiterrio fell to the ground and Kenta starred awestruck at his defeated bey.

Kenta fell to his knees and picked up Saggiterrio.

Benkei recalled his bey and walked up to Kenta.

"Kenta," said Benkei. "Are you okay?"

Kenta looked up with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," said Kenta as he jumped up and gave Benkei a hug.

* * *

Gingka walked through the streets with Madoka.

Suddenly Yu and Tsubasa appeared, they were all hot and sweaty and looked like they had been running in a marathon.

"You have to come with us," said Tsubasa.

"It's an emergency," said Yu.

* * *

Gingka and Madoka followed Tsubasa and Yu to a small car. They got in and Tsubasa drove them to the base of a mountain.

They got out and walked to the top.

* * *

"So what's the emergency," asked Gingka.

Both Tsubasa and Yu remained silent.

"So you've come," said a voice.

"Who said that? asked Gingka as he looked around.

"Forgive us," said Tsubasa and Yu as electricity pulsed through them. Both collapsed to the ground and a strange chip that was attached to their necks fell off.

"He put those chips on us to make us make you come here," said Tsubasa weakly.

"Who?" asked Gingka.

"Me," said the voice again.

Suddenly a boy appeared out of nowhere and stepped into the light.

He was tall and muscular. He wore a silver white jacket and black and white pants. His hair was shiny white and his eyes were fierce.

"I have come to battle you Gingka. I have come to destroy you," said the Boy. "I am Brock Bone."

"Well you don't scare me Brock!" cried Gingka. "But you're going to pay for hurting my friends!"

"First of all," said Brock. "Why don't we bring on the real stage."

Brock pressed a button on the golden gauntlet he was wearing on his right arm. Suddenly the mountaintop turned into a volcano.

"What's going on?" asked Gingka.

"Before this volcano was disguised as a mountain, but I've revealed what it really is," said Brock. "Now step up to the plate. And battle me."

* * *

**To be continued: Gingka vs. Brock: The furious volcano battle. **


	3. Chapter 3: The invincible Destructor

**Thank you for those who have been reading and for the reviews. This chapter will focus on the battle between Gingka and Brock.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The invincible Destructor. **

* * *

**Last time on Beyblade:**

**It has been 6 months since Rago was defeated. Kenta is upset that Ryuga is dead and Gingka tries to cheer him up with a battle. However, Kenta gets angry because it appears no one cares that Ryuga is gone. He attacks recklessly which allows Gingka to easily win with Star Booster Attack. Kenta runs off but is followed by Benkei. Benkei challenges Kenta to show him that he must not be angry. Kenta tries to win by using Arrow Mirage and Inferno Combustion Arrow but it isn't enough. Benkei uses 2 new special moves and defeats Kenta. Meanwhile, the mysterious blader Brock Bone lures Gingka into a battle by placing shock chips on Yu and Tsubasa. Now, the furious volcano battle begins. **

* * *

"Thanks to my special gauntlet, I was able to disguise this volcano with a hologram. Now, step up to the plate. And battle," said Brock.

"I'll battle you and win," declared Gingka.

Gingka stepped forward and looked at the arena that was floating on the lava. Gingka walked to edge and readied his bey.

Brock stepped to the edge and readied his bey also.

I have to be careful, thought Gingka. If Pegasus falls into the lava, then he will be destroyed.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into the arena.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka as Pegasus smashed into Brock's bey.

The bey had a silver fusion wheel that had three heads. Its energy ring was silver and red and sharp. Its silver spin track was high and used for balance. And its performance tip was a red round ball.

Pegasus continued to smash into the bey but its attacks didn't seem to have affect.

"What is that bey of his," asked Tsubasa.

Madoka opened her laptop and examined Brock's bey.

"I've never seen a bey like this," said Madoka. "It's Metal Destructor. An attack type bey with incredible power. In addition, it has the same fusion wheel that Ryuga's last L-Drago had. But because it spins clockwise instead of counter like L-Drago does, it doesn't steal spin, instead the opponent's bey falls into the gaps and weakens."

"So that's why Pegasus isn't affecting Destructor," said Yu.

"To bad," spat Brock. "Low level attacks like yours can't hurt Destructor. Your bey is falling into the gaps and losing strength. You can't beat me."

"If I can't attack like this, then I'll go from above!" cried Gingka. "Fly Pegasus!"

"Pegasus spun to the edge of the arena and shot up into the air.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus appeared and shot down towards Destructor.

"You want to fight with fire?" asked Brock. "Then you'll get burned. Destructor! Special move! Metal Crunch Uppercut!"

A metal robot appeared from Destructor. It was silver and had spiked armour plates all over its body. Its eyes were blood red and it wore a metal helmet with bull like horns. Destructor was huge and towered over Gingka.

"What the," cried Gingka.

"Destructor!" commanded Brock. "Destroy Pegasus!"

As Pegasus charged down, Destructor threw an uppercut at Pegasus and Pegasus flew up and fell to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"You are nothing to me," said Brock. "I will crush you without even trying."

"You think you can just come and beat me?" said Gingka.

"Yes I do," replied Brock. "Watch as I destroy your precious Pegasus!"

Destructor rammed into Pegasus and sent a mirage of attacks.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"Now for the show to begin!" declared Brock. "Special move! Destructor! Iron Slam Crunch!"

Destructor appeared and sent a sickening punch at Pegasus. Pegasus was sent flying and barely managed to land in the arena.

"Keep going Destructor!" cried Brock. "Special move!" Destructor! Rocket Buster!"

Destructor appeared and it's back opened to reveal rocket boosters. The boosters fired up and Destructor charged at Pegasus.

"Run Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus moved out of the way but Destructor followed.

"You can run but you can't hide!" declared Brock.

Destructor sped up and was right on Pegasus' tail.

"Pegasus can't outrun Destructor," said Tsubasa.

"This can't be happening," said Yu.

"That special move is not only increasing Destructor's speed, but its power as well," said Madoka worryingly. "If Pegasus get's caught then it will take a lot of damage."

"Pegasus is fast," complimented Brock. "But not fast enough."

Destructor caught up to Pegasus and pulled up along side it. Then Destructor rammed into the side of Pegasus.

Pegasus spun out of control onto the side of the stadium.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"All it will take is one attack to end this," said Brock. "End this Destructor!"

Destructor charged towards Pegasus and it appeared it would succeed in hitting Pegasus when, Pegasus managed to regain balance and jumped into the air.

"This time I'll get it," cried Gingka. "Special move! Pegasus! Stardust Driver!"

Pegasus spread its wings and charged down towards Destructor.

Brock didn't make any effort to make Destructor move.

Pegasus smashed into Destructor and sparks went flying.

"Alright!" cheered Tsubasa. "Looks like Gingka has this."

"Go Gingki!" cheered Yu.

"This is it!" cheered Gingka.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" laughed Brock. "Look at our beys."

"What?" cried Gingka as he looked at the two beys.

Despite Pegasus drilling into Destructor it appeared to be having no effect.

"You under estimate my power," spat Brock. "But it's time to put you into checkmate! Special move! Destructor! Spike Grenade!"

Destructor appeared and all of the spikes on its armour pocketed off and smashed into Pegasus.

Gingka fell back as Pegasus flew back.

"Time to end this," said Brock. "Special move! Destructor! Inferno Vision!"

Destructor appeared and its eyes flashed devilishly red. Suddenly red rays sprang from Destructor's eyes and smashed into Pegasus.

The impact created a huge explosion and Brock laughed evilly as Pegasus spun out of the stadium, and huge cracks appeared over it.

Gingka was flung back and landed on the ground and blacked out while the destroyed Pegasus fell next to him.

"Gingka lost!" cried Tsubasa.

"This isn't over!" declared Brock. "I'm going to kill all of you."

Destructor continued to use it Inferno Vision. The volcano rumbled, signaling that an eruption would soon occur.

"We have to get out of here! Panicked Madoka.

Tsubasa and Yu picked up Gingka and Madoka Pegasus. They began to run down the volcano but a huge stream of lava appeared.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahah!" laughed Brock maniacally.

Suddenly on the side of the volcano from a ledge appeared a black hooded blader.

The blader readied his bey and launched it.

The bey spun in front of the flowing lava and created a multi coloured shield.

The shield incredibly fended of the lava with ease.

"You dare interfere with my planes!" cried Brock angrily.

Destructor charged at the mysterious bey but it dodged the attack and returned to its master.

Suddenly, the blader disappeared.

* * *

Madoka, Tsubasa, Yu and Gingka made it down the volcano.

"We need to get Gingka to a hospital," said Tsubasa who was huffing and puffing.

Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu waited in the outside Gingka's room where doctors and nurses were stabilizing his condition.

Finally a doctor came out of the room and the three asked how Gingka was.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "But Gingka is…."

**To be continued: What has happened to Gingka, who is the mysterious hooded blader, and what was Brock's true motive. Plus, Star Cross arrives. **


	4. Chapter 4: Star Cross Mountain

**Thank you all for reading and for your reviews. Finally, Star Cross makes its debut. What is Star Cross? What power does it hold? And how does this power save the world?**

* * *

**Last time on Bey Blade:**

**Gingka tries to cheer Kenta up, who is sad that Ryuga is dead with a battle. Kenta gets angry however which allows Gingka to easily win. Kenta runs off but is followed by Benkei who challenges and defeats Kenta with the power of hope. Then, Brock Bone lures Gingka into a battle and crushes him with his bey: Metal Destructor. Brock badly injures Gingka and Pegasus and attempts the kill Gingka, Tsubasa, Yu and Modoka. Thye escape with the help of a mysterious blader who disappears into the night. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Star Cross Mountain.**

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "But Gingka is in a coma."

"What!" cried Tsubasa, Yu and Madoka.

"A coma from a bey battle!" cried Yu.

The three rushed into the room to see Gingka lying on a bed. He had cuts and bruises all over him. He was bandaged up in a lot of spots and he had heaps of wires on him and the cardiac monitor was low.

The three starred sadly at their injured friend.

Tsubasa thought back to Gingka's battle with Brock and how he tried to kill them all.

"How's Pegasus doing?" asked Yu.

Madoka reached into her bag and pulled out Pegasus. Pegasus had scratches all over it and big cracks in the middle.

"The beys totally trashed," replied Madoka. "It's unfixable."

Madoka placed the destroyed Pegasus on the table next to Gingka's bed.

Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu silently left Gingka's room.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Gingka as he was flung back from Destructor's attack.

"Gingka waited for the moment he hit solid rock but instead he hit snow.

"Huh?" said a confused Gingka.

Gingka stood up and saw that he was no longer on the volcano fighting Brock. He was on a snowy mountain.

"Where am I?" asked Gingka.

"You are on Star Cross Mountain," replied a voice.

"Who said that!" cried Gingka.

Gingka turned around to see an old cloaked figure. He was short and stubby and his face was all wrinkly. He wore small shiny glasses that sparkled.

"Welcome Gingka," said the Man. "To Star Cross Mountain."

"Star Cross Mountain?" mumbled Gingka. "Never heard of it."

"No one has," replied the Man. "You see, the only way to come here is if you have been chosen by my master. The great Guardian.

"Guardian?" mumbled Gingka.

"Right now," said the Man. "You are on the verge of death."

"What!" cried Gingka. "Hang on. I feel fine."

"That's because right now, your soul has left your body to come here."

Gingka just starred awestruck at the Man.

"You wish to return to the realm of the living and receive the ultimate power, you must make it to the top and defeat my master."

"What if I don't make it?" asked Gingka.

"You will remain here forever," replied the Man.

Gingka gulped and took a step forward before turning around to see that the Man was gone.

Gingka walked up the snowy mountain, expecting for some kind of magical thing to attack him, but nothing happened.

Finally Gingka came to a wooden gate, and standing in front of the gate was a cloaked figure.

"Um excuse me," said Gingka. "But I need to get through this gate so could you be so kind as to move."

"I am the Gate Keeper," said the figure. "And the only way to get past this gate, is to defeat me."

The Keeper took out a launcher and readied his bey.

He pulled back his hood to reveal a face with heaps of piercings and spiky hair.

"Fine then," said Gingka as he readied Pegasus.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into battle.

"Go Grand Striker!" cried the Keeper. The blue bey charged at Pegasus and pushed it back.

"You won't win that way!" declared Gingka who commanded Pegasus to charge at Striker.

Pegasus smashed into Striker and knocked it back.

"Not bad," said the Keeper. "But I'm going to win this. Special move! Striker! Horn Drive Buster!"

A blue unicorn appeared and its horn lit up and charged.

"I don't think so!" declared Gingka. "Go Pegasus!"

Pegasus dodged the attack and shot up into the air.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus charged downwards and smashed into Striker, defeating the Keeper.

Pegasus returned to Gingka and the Keeper picked up his defeated bey.

"You defeated me," said the Keeper. "You may pass."

The gate opened and Gingka proceeded to walk through.

"Be warned," said the Keeper. "The true battle has just begun."

Gingka walked through the gate way and then turned around to see that the gate was gone.

Gingka looked forward and walked on.

Gingka held Pegasus in his hand and thought about getting back home and what the reward power was.

Suddenly Gingka saw a fire in the distance and ran towards it.

Gingka was getting closer when suddenly out of nowhere appeared…

* * *

**To be continued: Can Gingka make it to the top of Star Cross Mountain to return home and receive the secret power. But, can he face the power of ****The Guardian****.**


	5. Chapter 5: Against all odds

**Thank you for your reviews Lunar Star Eclipse. Really appreciate it. Keep on reading and reviewing please.**

**In this chapter, Gingka faces more bladers in his fight to the top of Star Cross Mountain. Plus, Brock's true motives are revealed. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Against all odds**

Gingka was getting closer when suddenly out of nowhere appeared a storm of sharp icicles.

Gingka ducked as they flew by and launched Pegasus.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus smashed into the icicles, destroying them.

Gingka called back Pegasus and resumed his walk to the fire.

Gingka was not far from the fire now and could see 3 hooded figures sitting around it.

Chances are, thought Gingka. If they see me they're going to battle me. So, maybe I can sneak past them.

Gingka snuck around the side when, a bey shot out in front of him and drilled through a tree.

The tree fell forward and Gingka ran to get out of the way.

When it looked like the tree was going to get him, he dived out of the way.

Gingka looked up from the ground to see the three hooded bladers in front of him.

"Get up," said the middle one.

"That's right," said the one on the left.

"It's time to battle," finished the right one.

They pulled down their hoods to reveal three faces. The middle one was a young man that had brown fuzzy hair and fierce eyes.

The left one was a girl with long blond hair and pink eyes.

The right one was a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"To pass," said the man. "You must defeat all three of us."

"That doesn't sound to hard," replied Gingka as he got up of the ground.

"Together," finished the Girl.

"All of you at once?" mumbled Gingka.

"That is correct," replied the Boy.

"Fine then," said Gingka. "I'll defeat all of you at once and get to the top to get home."

"You cannot win," said the Man. "I am Caesar, and this is my bey: Twisted Capricorn."

Caesar held up a dark blue bey for Gingka to see.

"My name is Emily," said the Girl. And this is my bey: Twisted Gasher."

Emily held up a red bey for Gingka to see.

"And my name is Devlin," said the Boy. "And this is my bey: Twisted Aries."

Devlin held up a purple bey for Gingka to see.

The four walked over to a bey stadium and readied their beys.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The four beys spun into the arena.

"I'll end this quickly!" cried Gingka. "Get them Pegasus."

Pegasus charged towards the three beys but they gathered together.

"Special move!" cried Caesar. "Capricorn!" Fortress Wall!"

"Special move!" cried Emily. "Gasher!" Fortress Wall!"

"Special move!" cried Devlin. "Aries! Fortress Wall!"

A dark blue goat, a pink crab, and a purple ram appeared. They stood in a line and were in a defense like position.

"Special move!" cried the three. "Twisted Fortress Wall Supreme!"

The three beys created a string defense that threw Pegasus back when it charged into them.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka. "Why don't you fight instead of defend?"

"If you insist," said Caesar.

The three beys moved apart but Gingka wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Special move!" cried Caesar. "Capricorn! Charge Assault!"

"Special move!" cried Emily. "Gasher! Charge Assault!"

"Special move!" cried Devlin. "Aries! Charge Assault!"

The three beys charged forward and once again, a dark blue goat, a pink crab, and a purple ram appeared.

The three beasts charged forward and then came together.

"Another combination move!" cried Gingka.

"Special move!" cried the three. "Twisted Charge Assault Supreme!"

The three beys combined their attacks together to create a dark blue, pink and purple energy stream that smashed into Pegasus and sent it flying into the air.

"Piece of cake!" said Caesar.

"I'm not out yet!" interrupted Gingka. "Special move! Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus spread its wings and shot down towards the three beys.

"Fool!" laughed Caesar. "Well use our ultimate defense move again.

The three commanded their beys into the right positions.

"Special move!" cried Caesar. "Capricorn!" Fortress Wall!"

"Special move!" cried Emily. "Gasher!" Fortress Wall!"

"Special move!" cried Devlin. "Aries! Fortress Wall!"

The three beys lined up in a defense.

"Special move!" cried the three. "Twisted Fortress Wall Supreme!"

Pegasus smashed into the three beys and sparks went flying.

"Your weak!" spat Caesar.

"I don't think so," said Gingka. "Fly Pegasus!"

Pegasus shot up even further into the air then before and readied for another attack.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Stardust Driver!"

Pegasus came down and smashed into the beys so hard that their wall was broken.

Because the beys had put so much energy into the wall, when the wall was broken they all couldn't regain balance.

"No!" shouted the three.

"Hit them now Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus zoomed forward and smashed into the three beys, sending them flying and ending the battle.

"You're one strong blader," said Caesar. "Good luck on the rest of your journey."

Gingka recalled Pegasus and continued up the mountain.

He could pretty much see the top. And waiting for him there was…

* * *

"Let it rip!"

Destructor spun into battle with a whole heap of other beys.

"Special move!" cried Brock. "Destructor! Inferno Vision!"

Destructor shot red laser beams at all the beys and took them out in one shot.

He recalled his bey and looked at the bladers lying on the floor.

Brock thought back to the hooded balder that had stopped him from killing Gingka and his friends. He clenched his fist in anger.

Brock exited the room and walked down the hall. He came to a room and knocked on the door.

"Enter," said a stern voice.

Brock entered the room and bowed in front of the desk.

"How did it go Brock?" asked the figure in the chair behind the desk facing the window.

"Well," said Brock. "I crushed Gingka and his Pegasus. But he escaped with the help of a hooded balder I couldn't identify."

"Not bad," said the Figure in the chair. "But no mistakes next time."

Brock backed up slightly, frightened at the Figure's tone of voice.

"Of course master," said Brock weakly.

"I heard that Gingka is in a coma now," said the Figure. If he doesn't wake up then it will be much easier for my plan to succeed."

"Yes master," replied Brock.

"Keep your training up," said the Figure. "The next phase for my plan is about to begin."

Brock exited the room and the Figure laughed maniacally as thunder outside flashed.

* * *

**To be continued: Who is Brock's mysterious master and what is his plan. Plus, Gingka faces an old acquaintance from the past now a deadly enemy. Can he defeat this enemy and face the final challenge against the Guardian? **


	6. Chapter 6: Blast from the Past

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Last time on Beyblade: **

**Kenta's upset about Ryuga's death and Gingka's attempt to cheer him up only causes Kenta to get angry. However, Benkei confronts Kenta and defeats him with the power of hope. The mysterious blader Brock Bone lures Gingka into a battle and crushes him with Metal Destructor and places Gingka on the verge of death. Gingka's soul has landed on Star Cross Mountain, where he must make it to the top and defeat the Guardian in order to return home and receive the ultimate power.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blast from the past**

And waiting at the top for Gingka was, the old Man he met at the bottom of the mountain.

"You," said Gingka.

"You made it to the top," said the Man. "In a very quick time might I add. Impressive."

"So, does this mean you're another obstacle?" asked Gingka.

"It does," said the Man. "But this will be your toughest battle on this mountain yet."

"Really," replied Gingka.

"Oh yes indeed," said the Man. "You see, there is a reason why I'm the last obstacle before someone faces the Guardian."

"And why is that?" asked Gingka.

"Because I am no ordinary opponent," said the Man. "I am known as the judger. I judge your heart and see if it is worthy to face my master, the Guardian."

The judger of hearts, thought Gingka.

"Well I don't care who you are," said Gingka. "I'm going to beat you and your master and get home."

"You will try," said the Man. "And you will fail, miserably."

"We'll see about that!" cried Gingka.

"For this match," said the Man. "Your opponent will be."

The Man reached into his cloak and pulled out a bey.

Gingka's jaw dropped as he saw the bey.

It was shining blue and silver. It had a blue face bolt and energy ring. It had silver storm fusion wheel and a 105 blue spin track. It had a blue and red rubber flat performance tip to finish the bey's completion.

The shining, powerful and magnificent bey in the Man's hand was none other then: Storm Pegasus 105RF.

"Pegasus," mumbled Gingka with tears in his eyes. "I can't be."

"But it is," said the Man. "Didn't your father Ryo say that Pegasus just need to rest its wings, and one day it would return. Well it has, in my hands."

"Give me back my Pegasus!" said Gingka.

"Sorry," spat the Man. "But I am Pegasus' master now. If you want Pegasus back, then defeat me."

"Fine!" cried Gingka. "Let's do this!"

Gingka placed Galaxy Pegasus in his launcher and the Man placed Storm Pegasus in his.

Pegasus vs. Pegasus. Gingka vs. the Judger of hearts.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into the prepared stadium.

"Go now Pegasus!" cried Gingka as his Pegasus rammed into Storm Pegasus.

"My, my," said the Man calmly. "What power you have. Whoops. Did I say power? I meant arrogance."

Gingka's eye twitched. "Did you just say arrogance," spat Gingka.

"No," replied the Man. "I said stupidity. Of course I said arrogance. Can't you understand English?"

Gingka's eye twitched again and he clenched his fist in anger.

"You calling me stupid?" cried Gingka.

The Man shook his head. "Didn't we just go through this?"

"Shut up!" cried Gingka. "I don't care what you say, I will defeat you and get Pegasus back!"

Pegasus charged forward at an incredible speed but the other Pegasus dodged the attack.

Pegasus continued to charge but the other Pegasus dodged the attacks easily.

The Man yawned. "Are you going to start trying now?"

"Shut your mouth!" cried Gingka. "I've had enough of you and your stupid speeches!"

"Mind your language Gingka," said the Man.

"Why don't you mind your mouth before I shut it for you!" replied Gingka rudely.

"Drama Queen," coughed the Man who then laughed.

"Quiet!" cried Gingka.

"Your tone is not very pretty," said the Man.

"You know what isn't going to be pretty in a moment?" asked Gingka angrily. "Your face!"

"More like your face," replied the Man.

Gingka's eye twitched again.

"Enough!" cried Gingka. "End this! Special move! Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus jumped into the air and charged downwards.

"Eat this!" cried Gingka.

"I don't think so," replied the Man. "Special move! Pegasus! Tornado Wing!"

Storm Pegasus began to spin in a circle and created a small tornado that threw Galaxy Pegasus to the side of the stadium when it came close to Storm Pegasus.

"No!" cried Gingka.

"My turn," said the Man. "Special move! Pegasus! Storm Bringer!"

Pegasus began to spin rapidly in a circle covered with blue energy.

Suddenly Galaxy Pegasus rose into the air and came down. Storm Pegasus came forward and smashed into Galaxy Pegasus.

Galaxy Pegasus went flying into the air.

Gingka looked up at his bey in the sky. I can't lose.

"Gingka," said a voice.

Gingka turned around to see a green spirit in the form of Kyoya. "No one can beat you but me."

"Gingka," said a purple spirit in the form of Tsubasa. "You can beat this guy."

"Gingki said a green spirit in the form of Yu. "You are the best blader in the world."

"Gingka," said a yellow spirit in the form of Kenta. "Your bladers spirit is stronger then anything."

"Gingka," said a red spirit in the form of Benkei. "You can win no matter what."

"Gingka," said an orange spirit in the form of Ryo. "It's me, the immortal Phoenix."

"Uh," said Gingka.

"Anyway," said Ryo. "Remember that a bey is only as strong as the heart of its master. Remember, your friends are always here for you."

The spirits vanished and Gingka realized what he had to do.

"The reason I'm losing is because I'm fighting with rage instead of heart," said Gingka. "But that's about to change. Go Pegasus! Use, Stardust Driver!"

Pegasus spread its wings and flew downwards.

"Not so fast," said the Man. "I will match you. Pegasus, Star Blast Attack!"

Storm Pegasus shot into the air and shot downwards along side Galaxy Pegasus.

The tow beys came down on opposite sides of the arena and then charged towards each other.

The two beys clashed, creating a giant blue light.

"My spirit will overcome whatever challenge stands in my way!" declared Gingka. "Go Pegasus!"

There was a flash of blue light and Storm Pegasus was flung out of the arena.

"It appears your heart is worthy after all," said the Man.

Gingka looked down at the defeated Pegasus and saw it vanish.

"That wasn't Pegasus was it?" asked Gingka.

"It was just a tool to make you angry," replied the Man.

Gingka recalled Pegasus.

"The next battle will be your toughest one yet," warned the Man.

Gingka looked forward and could see a small cave opening at the top of the mountain.

So that is where the final battle will take place, thought Gingka. Get ready Pegasus.

* * *

**To be continued: Gingka vs. The Guardian. What powerful and almighty bey does the Guardian hold? And can Gingka and Pegasus defeat it? Will Gingka return home? Or remain on Star Cross Mountain, forever?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!" **


	7. Chapter 7: Star Cross awakens

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please continue to review. 

**Chapter 7: Star Cross awakens.**

Gingka walked up the mountain. A blizzard had come out of nowhere.

It was really cold and Gingka was starting to stiffen.

"I can't give up," said Gingka. "I have to get back, and defeat Brock."

A vision of Brock appeared.

"Your nothing," said Brock. "You are a disgrace to Beyblade."

"No I'm not," replied Gingka.

"You're a loser," spat Brock. "Loser, loser, loser, loser, loser, loser!"

"Stop it!" cried Gingka as he readied his launcher and bey. "Let it rip!"

Pegasus flew from Gingka's launcher and smashed through the vision of Brock.

Brock remained there and laughed devilishly before vanishing.

Gingka recalled Pegasus and took a step forward and collapsed to the ground.

"Everyone," mumbled Gingka. "Forgive me, I failed."

Gingka's head fell into the snow, and he stopped moving.

Madoka closely watched the cardiac monitor. The monitor was making all sorts of weird movement that baffled the doctors.

Kenta walked into the room and sadly looked at the motionless body of Gingka.

"How is he," asked Kenta sadly.

"Normal," replied Madoka. "Except the cardiac monitor is making weird jumps and stuff."

Kenta nodded his head in reply and pulled up a chair next to Gingka's bed.

"Gingka, I'm so sorry that I got angry during our battle," said Kenta. "You were just trying to be nice and I let my anger cloud my judgment. Can you forgive me?"

Benkei entered the room and observed the peaceful body of Gingka.

Benkei pulled up a chair next to Kenta and looked around the room and saw the busted Pegasus lying on a table.

"What happened to Pegasus?" asked Benkei.

"It was destroyed during Gingka's battle against Brock," replied Madoka.

The three sadly watched Gingka in the bed when suddenly, the cardiac monitor sent out a dead feed.

"Oh no!" cried Madoka as the three stood up.

"Suddenly a few nurses and doctors entered the room and attempted to stabilize Gingka's condition.

Hold on Gingka, thought Kenta as he began to tear up.

Gingka's hand moved slightly and gripped Pegasus that had fallen in front of him.

Gingka looked up and saw the cave opening.

Gingka slowly crawled over to the cave and stop up. Gingka leaned against the cave wall as he walked though.

The walls were rocky and sharp. There were fire torches throughout the cave, lighting the way.

Finally, Gingka came to a big room in the cave.

In the center of the room was a bey stadium. And at the far end of the room was a golden chair that kings sat in. And sitting on the chair was, The Guardian.

He wore a blue cape and blue pants. His jacket was blue also and his hair white. He wore a white mask that covered his face.

"Hello Gingka," said the Guardian. "I am the Guardian, the keeper of peace and justice. And if you defeat me, you may return home and gain the ultimate power."

"Ultimate power," said Gingka.

"Do you know where we are?" asked the Guardian.

"Duh, Star Cross Mountain," replied Gingka.

"Yes," replied the Guardian. "But this mountain is on a star."

Gingka starred awestruck at the Guardian.

"This is the place where the star fragments fell from," said the Guardian. "This is where the meteor that fell to earth and created the first two beys came from."

Gingka couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No way!" exclaimed Gingka.

"You must battle me," said the Guardian as he stood up. "And face my bey, Star Cross."

The Guardian held out a shiny blue bey.

"I will win," said Gingka.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two byes spun into the stadium.

"Go now Pegasus!" cried Gingka as Pegasus charged forward and smashed into Star Cross.

However, Star Cross appeared unfazed by the attack.

'Keep going Pegasus!" commanded Gingka. Pegasus charged again and sent a mirage of attacks at Star Cross.

Once again, the Guardian made no effort to dodge the attack or do anything.

"This battles in the bag!" declared Gingka.

"Are you sure," replied the Guardian.

Gingka looked down at Pegasus and could plainly see that it wasn't spinning as fast as Star Cross was.

"What's going on?" asked Gingka.

"The combination of the Star fusion wheel and the Cross energy ring make a strong defense that absorbs attacks, while Pegasus loses its energy," replied the Guardian.

"If you want to play that way then fine," said Gingka. "Fly Pegasus!"

Pegasus went to the side of the stadium and shot up into the air.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!"

Pegasus charged downwards towards Star Cross but the Guardian seemed calm as ever.

"Special move!" cried the Guardian. "Star Cross! Energy Mirage!"

Star Cross lit up with a beam of light blue energy just as Pegasus came down and clashed with it.

Pegasus powered on but the energy pushed Pegasus back.

Gingka gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Go now Star Cross!" commanded the Guardian.

Star Cross charged forward and smashed into Pegasus. Pegasus was thrown back and collided with the stadium.

"Charge!" cried the Guardian.

Star Cross came forward and smashed into Pegasus. Pegasus moved back on an angel and was now drilling into the stadium.

"No!" cried Gingka. "I refuse to lose!"

Pegasus managed to moved out of the way and shot up into the air.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Stardust Driver!"

Pegasus spread its wings and charged down towards Star Cross.

"Special move!" cried the Guardian. "Star Cross!" Energy Burst!"

Star Cross lit up and a beam of blue energy shot out of the bey. It collided with the falling Pegasus and smashed it into the air.

"It's over!" declared the Guardian.

"I can't lose!" cried Gingka.

Suddenly the spirits of his friends appeared once again.

_**Remember Gingka; your friends are always there for you**__._

"Fly higher then ever before Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus flew up so that it was basically touching the roof of the room.

Then, Pegasus charged down yet again.

"If I can't beat you with what I have now!" cried Gingka. "Then I'll make something different to win! Special move! Pegasus! Stardust Booster Attack!"

Pegasus charged down, with more power then ever before.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus collided with Star Cross and there was a huge explosion of blue energy.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" cried both Gingka and the Guardian.

Suddenly there was an explosion of white. And when the dust cleared. Pegasus was spinning slowly and Star Cross had stopped.

"I did it!" cheered Gingka as he recalled Gingka.

"You have done what only one other has done before," said the Guardian. "And now, you will be granted the power of Star Cross. With this, you must defeat an evil that threatens your world. Good luck."

There was a blinding flash of light, and Gingka felt himself teleport.

Madoka looked at the body of Gingka. She, Benkei, Kenta, Yu and Tsubasa had tears in their eyes.

Suddenly, Pegasus began to light up and Gingka opened his eyes.

Everyone was awestruck as Gingka jumped out of bed and picked up the new evolved Pegasus.

Gingka held up his bey. The bey that had once been Galaxy Pegasus was now: **Star Cross Pegasus.**

**To be continued: Gingka begins training for his rematch with Brock. Meanwhile Kyoya fights a fearsome enemy who wants revenge. **


	8. Chapter 8: Under the Shadow

**I would like to take this time to thank Lunar Star Eclipse for your support and reviews. Its what's motivated me to continue writing this story. Please continue to read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Under the shadow**

Kyoya starred at the giant metal beyblade statue.

He readied his bey and launcher.

"This isn't good for Leone Kyoya," said Demure.

"Demure's right," added Nile. "You've been pushing Leone for ages."

"If you don't stop," said Demure. "Leone will damage itself."

"I must keep training," replied Kyoya. "For my next battle with Gingka, I refuse to lose or draw. I will win! Let it rip!"

Leone flew from Kyoya's launcher and smashed through the giant bey statue.

Leone moved into the center of a circle of stone pillars and stopped in the center.

"Leone!" cried Kyoya. "True Lion Gale Force Wall!"

A tornado burst from Leone and blew the pillars apart.

Leone flew back into Kyoya's hand, and Kyoya smirked.

"I'm heading home," said Nile.

"Me too," added Demure.

Kyoya watched as Demure and Nile walked off.

* * *

As Nile was walking through the streets he was being stalked by a shadow.

Nile was tired, and was unable to sense the danger.

The shadow suddenly appeared in the light and threw a chip at Nile.

Nile didn't have time to shout because the chip attacked itself to his neck and shocked him to unconsciousness.

The shadow stood above Nile and laughed devilishly as he picked him up.

* * *

Demure was tired. He was in a cab and trying to keep his eyes open.

Suddenly the cad stopped in the middle of the road.

"Huh," mumbled Demure.

Suddenly a glass panel slid up, separating the back of the car from the front.

A small Taser appeared and shocked Demure. He suddenly fell back and realized he was suddenly paralyzed.

He couldn't launch his bey to escape.

Suddenly a small hole in the roof opened and some sleep gas poured in.

No! thought Demure as he saw the gas and began to panic. I can't escape!

Demure suddenly felt himself falling into a deep sleep.

Once Demure was out, the glass retracted back into the chair and the driver turned around and smiled devilishly.

* * *

Demure awoke and saw Nile standing over him.

"You okay?" asked Nile.

"Yeah," replied Demure as Nile helped him up. "What happened?"

"Someone took us both out and then brought us here," replied Nile.

Demure looked around and saw that they were in a warehouse.

Both had a shock chip attacked to them. If either tried to leave, a jolt of electricity would shock them.

"Hello," said the Shadow, as he appeared form the shadows. "It's time to battle."

"Fine then," said Nile as he readied his bey.

"No," replied the Shadow. "Both of you."

"Thanks for the advantage," said Nile.

Demure readied his bey and they all got ready to launch into a stadium.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The three beys spun into the arena.

"Go Vulcan Horuseus!" cried Nile.

"Go Counter Scorpio!" cried Demure.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah!" laughed the Shadow.

* * *

"Its impossible!" cried Demure in horror.

"No, we can't lose," said Nile weakly. "Horuseus! Mystic Zone!"

A giant pillar of light appeared but the Shadow's bey smashed through it.

"Horuseus!" cried a panicking Nile. "Special move! Vulcan Cannon!"

Vulcan shot forwards but the Shadow's bey was too strong and the attack failed.

"Time to end this," said the Shadow.

* * *

Kyoya made it home and went on the computer, when he checked his E-Mail; he saw that some random had sent him a message.

He opened the message and saw that it had a camera feed showing Nile and Demure battling the Shadow.

Kyoya watched awestruck as the Shadow's bey ended the match and sent Nile and Demure flying.

"Come to me," said the Shadow.

The feed ended and Kyoya got up and walked to the door.

* * *

Kyoya entered the warehouse and saw Nile and Demure on the ground.

"Show yourself!" cried Kyoya angrily.

The Shadow appeared. He wore an orange jacket with black stripes. His pants were black and he wore a black cape as well as silver shoulder pads. He had orange hair and black eyes.

"Hello Kyoya," said the boy. "My name is Jeremy Blitz. And I have come to have my revenge."

* * *

**To be continued: Kyoya vs. Jeremy. **

**Who is Jeremy and why does he want revenge on Kyoya. Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**

**Sorry that there wasn't a proper battle in this chapter, but there will be in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The shadow of Herculeo

**Thanks for the reviews Lunar Star Eclipse and KyoyaXSandra, keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Shadow of Herculeo **

"Hello Kyoya," said the Boy. "My name is Jeremy Blitz. And I have come to have my revenge."

"What!" replied a confused Kyoya.

"You don't remember me do you?" spat Jeremy. "You ruined my life."

* * *

Kyoya walked through the streets. He had just defeated Captain Capri and had received a few bey points. He had to get at least 5,000 bey points in order to qualify for Battle Bladers.

Kyoya came to a street where many kids were battling. Kyoya walked through the street and approached some bladers right at the end.

There were five, and they appeared to be strong bladers.

"Mind if I join?" asked Kyoya.

"What are you nuts?" spat one of the bladers. He was big and bulky.

"This is for big boys fang face," spat another boy. This one was skinny and short. "You don't have the skill to beat us."

"Let me fight your strongest blader and I'll prove you wrong," said Kyoya.

A blader wearing a red jumper and blue pants appeared. He had orange hair and black eyes.

"I am Jeremy Blitz, and I am your challenger," said Jeremy.

"Fine then," said Kyoya. "My Leone's roar will blow you away!"

The two stood over an arena where everyone could watch.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into battle.

"Go now Storm Virgo!" cried Jeremy.

Virgo charged and smashed into Leone. However, Leone didn't budge.

Kyoya crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Jeremy continued to attack Leone with his Virgo but Leone's defense was too much.

"Why won't you lose?" cried Jeremy angrily.

"Because you're weak," replied Kyoya as he opened his eyes. "Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!"

As Virgo charged forward, a giant tornado appeared and swept the bye up.

"No!" cried Jeremy as his bey flew towards the ground.

"Leone!" cried Kyoya. "King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A series of cyclones appeared and smashed into Virgo sending it higher then before.

As Virgo came towards the ground yet again, Leone prepared for another attack.

"Leone!" cried Kyoya. "Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

A twister appeared and smashed into Virgo yet again.

"Stop it," mumbled Jeremy as he began to cry.

As Virgo fell, Leone smashed into it and then again.

"That's what you get for thinking I'm not strong," said Kyoya.

"End this Leone!" cried Kyoya.

Leone unleashed a crippling tornado attack that wiped out Virgo.

Jeremy fell to his knees crying.

* * *

"I lost all my friends that day, and my dignity," said Jeremy. "But now with my bey, the ultra rare, special edition, Cyclone Herculeo, I will have my revenge."

Jeremy held up a bey. It had a sharp, silver fusion wheel. Its energy ring was orange and black. It had a green spin track, performance tip and face bolt.

"Ready to battle?" asked Jeremy.

"Let's go," replied Kyoya.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Rock Leone and Cyclone Herculeo spun into battle.

"Go Leone!" cried Kyoya.

"Crush him Herculeo!" cried Jeremy.

The two beys collided with each other and sparks went flying.

The two beys then flew back and circled the arena.

"Leone!" cried Kyoya. "King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A series of cyclones appeared and sped towards Herculeo.

"Nice," spat Jeremy. "But no nice enough! Herculeo! Imperial Flame Drive!"

A cross between a human and a lion appeared. It had the body of a human that appeared to be a warrior and the head of a lion. It was none other then Herculeo. Herculeo roared and shot flares at the cyclones.

The flares split apart the cyclones and Kyoya was stunned at the power of Herculeo.

"Do you know the legend of Herculeo?" asked Jeremy. "You see. Long ago, there was a mighty lion. They say, that's its roar could rage the winds and rule over anything. One day, the son of Zeus Hercules came along and battled the lion, Leone. However, they ended up battling near a vortex and were sucked into it. The vortex combined them together to create, Herculeo!"

"So what?" spat Kyoya. "Leone is mighty enough to take on anything!"

Leone charged forward and smashed into Herculeo. Leone then sent a mirage of attacks.

"This battle is mine!" declared Kyoya. "Leone! True King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A series of powerful cyclones appeared and spun towards Herculeo.

"That's it," said Jeremy evilly. "Show me all your power!"

Herculeo dodged the cyclones and spun towards Leone.

"Herculeo!" cried Jeremy!" Imperial Flare Cannon!"

Herculeo lit up with flames and smashed into Leone and then smashed through all the cyclones.

"This isn't over!" cried Kyoya. "Leone! Lion 100 Fang Fury!"

A giant wave of wind appeared and raged through the ground. As debris flew up, the wind threw the debris at Herculeo.

Herculeo however was fast and dodged the debris.

"You can't win," spat Jeremy. "Do you know how long I've been training for my revenge? A very long time. And that is why you will lose."

"I don't think so!" cried Kyoya. "Go Leone!"

Leone flew into the air and flipped upside down.

"Special move!" cried Kyoya. "King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

A cyclone launched from Leone and spun towards the ground.

"Herculeo!" cried Jeremy. "Imperial Flame Burst!"

Herculeo appeared and roared upwards, sending a stream of fire that canceled out Leone's attack.

Leone landed on the ground and Kyoya and Jeremy eyed each other.

The two beys circled the stadium, neither making a move.

Then, both Kyoya and Jeremy commanded their beys to attack.

A fierce green lion appeared from Kyoya's bey: Leone.

A fierce orange warrior lion hybrid appeared from Jeremy's bey: Herculeo.

The two beasts clashed and there was a mighty explosion.

When the dust cleared, both beys were still spinning.

"Let's go again!" cried Kyoya. "True King Lion Tearing Blast!"

A series of cyclones appeared again and shot towards Herculeo.

However, Jeremy didn't make any move to dodge the attack and allowed the cyclones to surround and then smash into Herculeo.

"It's over," said Kyoya.

'Wrong!" spat Jeremy. "You see, there was one move I couldn't master, but with this attack hitting me, I can perfect it."

Suddenly, the cyclones were sucked into Herculeo.

"I couldn't create this much power before, but now I can!" cried Jeremy. "Special move! Tornado Flame!"

A giant tornado of fire shot out of Herculeo and flew around the warehouse.

"Time to lose!" cried Jeremy.

Herculeo appeared and roared. The tornado then turned and smashed into Leone in the blink of an eye.

When the dust cleared, Leone had been pushed into the ground and Herculeo was still spinning.

Kyoya fell to his knees, and had a shocked expression on his face.

Jeremy laughed and called back his bey.

As Jeremy turned to walk away, Kyoya piped up.

"I will return," said Kyoya. "Stronger then before. You can knock me down. But I'll get up. And my roar will destroy you!"

"See you then," spat Jeremy as he walked off laughing.

* * *

Kyoya picked up Leone and made sure that Nile and Demure were okay.

Once they were all home and safe, Kyoya went out into the night.

He launched Leone and roared. Leone did the same and created a wall of wind.

"Roar Leone!" cried Kyoya.

I will have vengeance, thought Kyoya.

* * *

**To be continued: Gingka practices for his rematch with Brock while Kyoya does the same for his match with Jeremy. A new bey tournament is announced and every one s determined to get into it. Gingka, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei and Kenta will have to battle hard to make it to the top.**

**Author's note: Just letting you know that the legend of Herculeo thing was just something I made up.**


	10. Chapter 10: The claws of horror

**Previously: Upon losing to Brock and falling into a coma, Gingka found himself on Star Cross Mountain and fighting for his life. Upon passing the challenges, Gingka was able to evolve Pegasus into Star Cross Pegasus and was warned of a new evil closing in.**

**Meanwhile, Kyoya faced off against Jeremy Blitz, who wanted revenge on Kyoya for ruining his life. They battle and Kyoya is defeated when Jeremy uses Leone's moves to finally master Tornado Flame. Kyoya vows to defeat Jeremy. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Claws of horror**

Gingka starred off into space. He had Star Cross Pegasus in his hand and was thinking about his battle with Brock.

Gingka readied Pegasus on his launcher and prepared himself.

"Let it rip!" cried Gingka.

As Pegasus was launched Gingka stumbled back and Pegasus had a blue stream flowing behind it.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Gingka as he watched Pegasus zoom around the stadium at high speeds.

Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, Tsubasa and Yu were watching from a hill.

Madoka was examining Star Cross Pegasus on her computer.

"Star Cross Pegasus," said Madoka. "A powerful attack type bey. But the Star Cross fusion wheel is nothing I have ever seen before. It can generate a tone of attack power and its spin track and performance tip is good for speed and stamina."

Gingka called back Pegasus and walked up to everyone.

"Okay guys," said Gingka. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well," started Gingka but stopped when he saw two boys walking towards them.

They each wore brown pants and black shirts. They both wore red jumpers that had random black marks all over it. They had black hair that covered their eyes.

"Tsubasa," said the twin on the right.

"Yu," said the twin on the left.

"We challenge you to a battle," said both twins.

"And you are?" asked Tsubasa.

"I am Ben Claw," said the twin on the right.

"And I am Ken Claw," said the twin on the left.

"We are the Claw Twins," said the twins. "And we want a battle."

"Okay," replied Tsubasa as he and Yu stood up and walked over the the arena.

The four readied their beys.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The four beys spun into the arena.

"Go now Eagle!" cried Tsubasa.

Eagle charged forward but the two opposing beys charged also and smashed into Eagle, sending it back.

"A combo attack," said Tsubasa.

"Then we'll use one of our own," suggested Yu. "Libra! Sonic Buster!"

Libra vibrated and the arena slowly tuned to sand.

"Because Eagle can glide over the sand, it doesn't fall prey to the attack," said Benkei. "Smart move."

The two opposing beys however were unaffected.

"Charge!" cried the Twins.

The two beys charged forward, completely unaffected by the sand and smashed into Libra.

"What?" cried both Tsubasa and Yu.

Madoka opened her laptop ad began to examine the twins beys.

"A Terror Claw and a Fear Claw," said Madoka. "Both use the claw energy ring and both fusion wheels are sharp and claw like. Their beys both use a unique spin track that has spikes on it, scraping away the sand so it doesn't effect the bey. And their performance tips are good for balance and stamina."

"You really think we wouldn't of prepared for this battle," spat Ben.

"We know all your moves," added Ken.

"This isn't over!" declared Tsubasa.

"That's right!" added Yu. "Go Libra!"

Libra and Eagle charged forward together and headed towards the Claw beys.

"Pathetic," spat the twins.

"Special move!" cried Ben. "Claw of Terror!"

"Special move!" cried Ken. "Claw of Fear!"

Two golden claws came out of Terror Claw and two silver claws came out of Fear Claw. The two sets of claws then slashed at the opposing beys, sending them flying.

"Nice try!" cried Tsubasa. "But that isn't going to work! Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!"

Eagle spread it's wings and charged down towards the claw beys.

"Special move!" cried Ben. "Terror Slash Uppercut!"

"Special move!" cried Ken. "Fear Slash Uppercut!"

The pairs of claws appeared again and smashed into Eagle, sending it flying again.

"Try again!" cried Tsubasa. "Eagle! Diving Crush!"

Eagle charged down with more then before and was ready to knock the two beys out.

"Special move!" cried Ben. "Terror Slash Uppercut!"

"Special move!" cried Ken. "Fear Slash Uppercut!"

The pairs of claws appeared again but Tsubasa smiled.

"You really think that will work again?" laughed Yu.

"Go Eagle!" cried Tsubasa.

"Special move!" cried the Twins. "Claw Slash Uppercut Supreme!"

"What!" cried Tsubasa.

"Another combo attack!" cried Yu.

The two claws circled each other as they moved upwards to attack Eagle. By the time they had met Eagle the claws had fused together.

"Go now!" cried the Twins.

The fused claws slashed at eagle and sent it plummeting into the stadium.

Tsubasa and Yu watched as eagle fell helplessly to the stadium and wobbled.

"This isn't good," said Tsubasa.

"Attack time," spat Ben. "Special move! Terror Ascension!"

"Special move!" cried Ken. "Fear Ascension!"

The sets of claws appeared again and were charging forward towards Eagle.

"I refuse to lose!" cried Tsubasa. "Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!"

Eagle charged forward, surrounded by a shining tornado and was ready to battle.

"Not so fast," spat Ben.

"Special move!" cried the Twins. "Claw Ascension Supreme!"

The claws circled each other and fused together to create the ultimate claws.

As eagle clashed with the Claw beys, a huge explosion occurred.

"Destroy Eagle!" cried the Twins.

"Blow them away!" cried Tsubasa.

There was another explosion and when the dust cleared, Eagle was out.

"No," said Tsubasa as he fell to his knees.

"We rule!" cheered the Twins as they high fived each other.

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Sonic Wave!"

A green wave of energy suddenly smashed into Claw beys.

The beys started to wobble and Yu smiled.

"Oh right," said Ken. "We still have to beat Yu."

"Piece of cake," added Ben.

"Oh really," replied Yu. "Libra! Inferno Blast!"

A green energy wave shot out of Libra and into the sky.

"Let's see you counter this!" cheered Yu.

"No problem!" cried the Twins. "Special move!" Claw Buster Supreme!"

The two sets of claws appeared and merged into a pair of platinum claws.

"Time to lose!" spat the Twins.

The platinum claws surged forward and smashed into Libra's attack, canceling it out.

"Now way," said Tsubasa.

However, Yu didn't seem phased at all.

"Not bad," said Yu. "But I can do so much better."

"What?" spat the Twins.

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Sonic Storm!"

Libra started to vibrate and green lighting was pulsing out of Libra.

"Go now Libra!" cried Yu.

Flashes of the lighting started to smash into the Claw blades, sending them all over the stadium.

"And now," cheered Yu. "Sonic Tornado!"

Libra started sending out sonic waves upwards that soon formed a tornado.

"And attack!" cried Yu.

Libra stopped producing sonic waves and the tornado collapsed. The sonic waves were sent everywhere and smashed into the Claw beys, knocking them out.

"No way," said the Twins as they picked up their beys. "Next time will be different."

The two then ran off.

"That was incredible Yu," said Kenta as every ran up to him and were asking about his new moves.

Tsubasa however, kept his distance.

I know why they were here, thought Tsubasa. They were testing their powers for the World Battle Bladers Tournament that starts tomorrow. In each continent, one blader is the winner and then the winners from each continent face off. Those twins didn't even suspect that I allowed them to defeat me. Yu isn't the only one with new abilities. For now, I'll pretend I don't know anything about Battle Bladers and keep Eagle's powers a secret.

Madoka heard a beep and reached into her pocket and took out her phone. She read a text and placed the phone back into her pocket.

"Hey guys," said Madoka. "Ryo wants to see us."

* * *

Once the gang arrived at Ryo's office they headed inside.

"Hello," said Ryo. "It's me the immortal Phoenix."

"Please stop that," said Hikaru nicely.

"Okay then," said Ryo. "There's been a new bey tournament established."

"Really?" said Gingka happily.

"That's right," added Hikaru. "The Battle Bladers World Championship."

"Starting tomorrow bladers will battle within their continents and the winner for each continent will then battle to decide the best blader in the world," said Ryo.

"Awesome!" cheered Gingka, Yu, Kenta and Benkei.

"The tournament starts tomorrow," said Hikaru. "As a competitor, you must be the last person in your continent to not have lost a single battle during the tournament times. Each day there will be a break time were people can battle for fun and it won't count for the tournament. You will also face opponents form other countries in Asia, over 55 including Indonesia, India and Afghanistan."

"Over 55 countries," said Gingka. "That's a lot of bladers."

"In order to solve this problem, there will be winner from each country. The winner will then participate in a mini tournament with the other country winners. The winner is then crowned as the top blader in Asia. All the other continents will do the same. There will champion from Europe, Oceania, Africa, North America, South America, and Antarctica. However, because of the low amount of bladers and there being only 4 countries in Antarctica, they will hold their mini tournament straight away with all bladers in the continent in it. There will be many tournaments throughout countries. If you lose a battle you are out of the tournament," said Hikaru.

"And if any of you manage to become the best in Japan and make it to the Asia finals," added Ryo. "Be careful. I've heard that there are some new upcoming bladers all over the world now. Some are said to be stronger then the bladers from the World Championship. If any of you mange to make it to the grand finals, be cautious and don't underestimate your opponents."

"Exactly," added Hikaru. "Although the bladers in Antarctica are small in population, they train in some of the harshest conditions and are supposedly very strong. Oceania is also said to have a special blader-training program and there is already a favourite to be the top blader in Australia and then in Oceania."

"In other words," said Benkei. "It's a long way and a tough way to the top."

"It's time to battle!" cheered Gingka. "Let's practice!"

* * *

**To be continued: The Battle Bladers World Championship begins! Can Gingka and the gang fight their way to the top, or are they destined to lose. **

**Author's note:**** Sorry if the end of this chapter bored you, but I really wanted to explain the format of the tournament and all. Please review and read the next chapter please. **


	11. Chapter 11: The battles begin

**Previously:**

**A new tournament is about to begin: The Battle Bladers World Championship. This tournament will decide who is the best blader in every country, every continent and in the world. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The battles begin!**

"Alright!" cheered Gingka. "Today is the beginning of the Battle Bladers World Championship!"

"We will be fighting the best bladers in Japan!" cheered Benkei. "And if one of us make it to the Asian finals, then they will be facing the best bladers in Asia!"

"And if one of us manage to make it to the grand finals!" cheered Kenta. "Then one of us will be up against the best bladers in the world!"

"Oh yeah!" cheered Gingka, Yu, Kenta and Benkei.

Madoka just watched with Tsubasa as the four boys went crazy.

"I'm surprised you're not really reacting at all to this tournament," said Madoka to Tsubasa.

"I'm keeping cool in this game," replied Tsubasa. "After all, I'll let Gingka waste his energy. He's the favourite to win in Japan and Asia."

"I guess your right," replied Madoka.

The gang headed outside where a transmission from Ryo's office was being held over Japan.

"Ready bladers!" cried Ryo.

"Ready! "cried bladers all over Japan.

"The battles begin in 3!" cried Ryo.

"2!" cried bladers all over Japan.

"1!" cried Ryo.

"Let it rip!" cried bladers all over Japan and Ryo.

Battle Bladers World Championship: Favorites to win in Japan-

Gingka Hagane

Kyoya Tategami

Yu Tendo

Tsubasa Otori

Benkei Hawana

Kenta Yumiya

Bladers started to battle everywhere. There were battles left, right and center.

The gang decided to split for now and go off and battle.

Gingka was walking around in the park when he came across a gang of bladers.

"Let's all battle him," said one of the boys. "This way we can take out the toughest competition now."

"I'll take you all on and beat you!" Declared Gingka.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Pegasus launched into battle and smashed through a heap of beys.

"His bey never used to be that strong!" panicked one of the bladers.

"Look!" said another blader. "His bey is different now! It's not Galaxy Pegasus!"

"That's right!" declared Gingka. "You're facing the new and improved Pegasus: Star Cross Pegasus!"

"We can still beat him!" cried a blader. "Everyone hit him at once!"

No better time to try this out thought Gingka.

"Charge Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus circled the arena at high speeds.

"What's he doing!" shouted one of the bladers.

"You're about to find out!" cried Gingka. "Special move! Pegasus! Star Cross Driver!"

Pegasus was covered in blue aura and lit up. Pegasus charged towards all of the beys and knocked them right out of the arena in a huge explosion of blue energy.

"Incredible," mumbled Gingka as he gazed at the power of Pegasus.

All of the opposing bladers were lying on the ground after being thrown back from Pegasus' attack.

Pegasus returned to Gingka and he looked down at Pegasus.

"This bey has more power then I thought," said Gingka to himself.

* * *

Kenta was locked in battle with a couple of bladers.

"Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta. "Special move! Saggiterrio! Flame Claw!"

Saggiterrio revealed its claws and covered itself in flames.

Saggiterrio then launched an arrow at the opposing beys, knocking them out of the game.

"Nice moves," said a blader behind Kenta.

Kenta turned around to see Sora standing there.

"Sora?" said Kenta.

"That's me!" declared Sora. "And I'm challenging you! I've gotten so much stronger since we last met and so has Cyber!"

"Alright then," said Kenta. "If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you've got! Ready!"

Sora and Kenta readied their beys.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Saggiterrio and Cyber spun into battle.

"Okay Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta. "Attack!"

Saggiterrio charged forward and smashed into Cyber. Cyber was thrown back but landed in the arena and continued to spin.

Sora didn't look worried at all; in fact he had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

What's he doing? Thought Kenta. Never mind. I have to focus on the battle at hand.

"Hit him again Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta.

Saggiterrio began to send a mirage of attacks at Cyber. Cyber was being thrown around the arena and managing to land but Sora still didn't seem to be trying.

After a few minutes, Kenta was getting annoyed that Sora wasn't trying or that Saggiterrio couldn't knock Cyber out.

"What are you doing!" cried an annoyed Kenta.

"I'm about to win," said Sora as his eyes burst opened. "Go now Cyber!"

Cyber charged forward and smashed into Saggiterrio, knocking it back.

"Keep going Cyber!" cried Sora.

Cyber sent a mirage of attacks at Saggiterrio and Saggiterrio was taking a beating.

"Attack Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta.

Saggiterrio charged but Cyber easily dodged the attack.

"Why's Saggiterrio moving so slow?" asked Kenta.

"You used up so much power at the start, and because I've hit you enough, Saggiterrio has lost too much energy," declared Sora.

"No way!" cried Kenta.

"Now Cyber!" cried Sora. "End this! Special move! OV Drive!"

Cyber lit up with red light and red electricity crackled throughout the bey. Cyber charged forward but Kenta wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Special move!" cried Kenta. "Saggiterrio! Flame Claw!"

Saggiterrio showed it's claws and lit up in fire. Saggiterrio then shot an arrow at Cyber.

A red Pegasus appeared on Sora's side and charged forward.

The two attacks hit head on and caused an explosion.

When the dust cleared, the two beys were still spinning.

* * *

Above them, the thin metal roof had a crack in it from the attack, and the crack was slowly getting bigger.

* * *

"Nice move," complemented Sora. "But your bey has now used pretty much all of its energy."

He's right, thought Kenta. I battled to carelessly.

"And now!" cried Sora. "Special move! Cyber Spiral Charge!"

Cyber charged yet again and a red spiral formed around the bey. S red Pegasus appeared again and charged at Saggiterrio.

"I won't lose!" cried Kenta. "Use the last of your strength Saggiterrio! Special move! Inferno Combustion Arrow!"

Saggiterrio used the last of its strength to send a powerful attack arrow at Cyber.

"Gooooooooo!" cried Kenta and Sora as the two beys clashed.

When the dust cleared, Saggiterrio was just barely spinning. Cyber was wobbling a little but regained its balance.

"On no!" panicked Kenta.

"Finish it!" cried Sora. "Special move! OV Drive!"

Cyber prepared to use its special move again to finish off Saggiterrio when the roof above them finally collapsed.

Both Kenta and Sora jumped out of the way and the roof fell onto the arena.

When the dust had cleared they saw that both their beys had stopped because of the fallen roof.

The two picked up their beys and looked at each other.

"Interference," said Sora. "So the battle counts as not having an outcome. So neither of us is out."

"I guess you want to battle again," said Kenta.

"No," replied Sora. "We'll battle later."

"Okay," said Kenta. "Thanks."

"Later," said Sora as he walked off.

That was close, thought Kenta. If I'm not careful, I could lose like I almost did here.

**To be continued: Tsubasa VS Yu. The ultimate battle beckons. Eagle finally shows it's new powers and Benkei and Kenta face off. **

**Please read and review. Also: Check out my profile for character bios and possible spoilers for this story. **


	12. Chapter 12: Survival of the Fittest

**Chapter 12: Survival of the fittest**

* * *

**Previously: The Battle Bladers World Championship has begun. Bladers all over the world will fight to become the best in the country, the continent, and the world. **

**In his first battle, Gingka discovers how powerful Star Cross Pegasus is and unleashes a special move: Star Cross Driver. **

**Meanwhile, Kenta faces off against Sora and his bey Cyber Pegasus. Sora uses smart tactics to put Kenta on the brink of defeat and was about to defeat Kenta when a roof collapsed onto the battle. The battle ends without an outcome and Sora says he will challenge Kenta again later. **

* * *

"Libra!" cried Yu happily. "Inferno Blast!"

A green stream of light shot out of Libra and into the air. The beys in the arena were dragged into the light and knocked out.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Yu. "I rule. I am the best. I am the best."

Yu continued to chant as he walked away from the arena.

"Okay," said Yu to himself as he walked through the streets. "I've defeated 10 bladers so far. I think that's enough of a warm up. So, now I need to find some strong bladers to fight."

"If it's a strong blader you want then it's a strong blader you got little crab," said the figure standing on top of the building above Yu.

The figure jumped down and landed in a crab like crouch. He was squatting and had his hands up with the piece sign.

"Hello Crab," smiled Tetsuya.

"Not this guy again," mumbled Yu.

"Crabba-what!" cried Tetsuya. "Don't you like having me around?"

Tetsuya put on sad face and began to tear up.

"Yes I don't like you," replied Yu.

"Crabba-what!" snapped Tetsuya yet again. "Now that's just plain un-crabby!"

"Look, just go away," said Yu. "I'm looking for strong bladers."

"I'm a strong crab!" whined Tetsuya.

"Really?" asked Yu who rolled his eyes.

"I've been through a special training program to make me a crab-nificent blader!" declared Tetsuya.

"Fine," mumbled Yu.

"Let's go crab!" cried Tetsuya as he readied his bey.

"This shouldn't take long," said Yu as he readied his bey.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Flame Libra and Dark Gasher spun into the arena.

"Oh by the way crab," spat Tetsuya.

"What?" replied Yu.

"This is my home made arena!" declared Tetsuya proudly. "And because this is mine, you play by my house rules!"

Tetsuya brought out a small remote control with a red button on it.

"Crabby," said Tetsuya before pressing the button.

Suddenly the 2 beys began to move strangely and were wobbling.

"What did you do?" asked Yu.

"I craba-fied the arena," replied Tetsuya proudly. "Some special magnets in the arena suited to affect fusion wheels are hidden and are making out beys go crabby!"

"But that goes for you too," replied Yu.

"I wouldn't bet your crabs on it," replied Tetsuya.

"Huh?" replied Yu.

"Special move!" cried Tetsuya. "Spin Track Change!"

Gasher's spin track suddenly grew taller and the bey was no longer spinning crazily.

"What happened?" questioned Yu.

"The magnets only have affect on certain levels in the arena," replied Tetsuya laughing. "Take that crab!"

"Why you!" cried Yu angrily. "Libra! Sonic Buster!"

"No so fast crab!" cried Tetsuya. He hit the red button again and now Libra shook harder.

"No fair!" whined Yu. "Libra can't vibrate properly!"

"And because of that, my Gasher is top crab today," declared Tetsuya.

Gasher spun towards the crazy Libra and began to attack.

"Libra run!" cried Yu. Libra zigzagged away from Gasher and managed to move right to the edge of the arena.

"At this height Libra is unaffected," said Yu happily.

"Perhaps crab," spat Tetsuya. "But it can't attack from that angle and if you stay there my Gasher will last longer then you because Libra has taken damage. Let's see you get out of this one crab."

"You cheat," spat Yu.

"Crabby," replied Tetsuya.

He's right thought Yu. Unless?

"Go Libra!" cheered Yu.

Libra began to race around the edge of the arena. Soon it was going so fast that all you could see was a green and yellow blur.

"What in the crab are you doing?" asked Tetsuya.

"I'm about to win!" declared Yu.

"Crabba-what!" cried Tetsuya.

"Special move!" cried Yu. "Libra! Sonic smasher!"

Libra lit up and crackled with green energy. Libra then spun away from the edge, and flew through the air and smashed into the heightened Gasher.

There was an explosion and when the dust cleared Dark Gasher has been smashed into the pavement and Libra was spinning fiercely.

Libra returned to Yu's hand and said, "what do you think of me now? Crab!"

"Crabby," mumbled Tetsuya as he swopped up his bey and ran off.

"Nice job," said a voice.

"Huh?" said Yu as he looked around to see someone entering a warehouse.

Yu entered to see an arena and Tsubasa standing on one side of it, the shadows covering half of his face and body.

"Hello Yu," said Tsubasa as he stood in the shadows.

"Tsubasa?" said Yu. "What's going on?"

"I have led you here to battle of course," replied Tsubasa. "Our destined battle."

"Tsubasa, are you okay?" asked Yu.

"I'm fine Yu," replied Tsubasa who smiled and chuckled. "Let's begin."

Yu stepped up to the arena and he and Tsubasa readied their beys.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Eagle and Libra spun into battle and smashed into each other.

"I'm not going to lose this time like I did last time!" declared Yu.

"We'll see," replied Tsubasa.

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Special move! Sonic Wave!"

Libra began to vibrate and some waves of energy that shot towards Eagle.

Tsubasa smirked and said, "Eagle! Counter Stance!"

Eagle gracefully dodged the attacks and then attacked Libra.

"Not bad," said Yu. "But let's see you dodge this! Libra! Sonic Tornado!"

Libra began to produce sonic waves that built a tornado. And when Libra stopped, they collapsed onto the field and smashed around the stadium.

"Eagle!" cried Tsubasa. "Energy Mirage!"

Eagle glowed purple and the sonic waves were deflected.

"Huh," said Yu.

Tsubasa smiled.

"Fine then," said Yu. "Special move! Final Inferno Blast!"

A powerful stream of energy emerged from Libra ad illuminated the warehouse.

"Take this!" cried Yu.

"Piece of cake," chuckled Tsubasa. Time to reveal my new powers. "Eagle! Eclipse Burst!"

"Eclipse Burst!" cried a shocked Yu.

Eagle launched into the air and a purple eagle appeared. Eagle then charged down and literally smashed Libra's attack in half.

"No way!" cried Yu. "That attack went through mine like it was nothing!"

Tsubasa chuckled evilly. "You will lose this match," said Tsubasa. "You cannot face up to Eagle's brand new powers. You are merely a bug in a world of giants. And I am the giant that will crush you."

"What are you talking about Tsubasa?" asked Yu worryingly.

Tsubasa stepped out of the shadows. Dark aura surrounded him and his eyes were no longer the same, they were jet black.

"Tsubasa," mumbled Yu.

"This is the end for you!" laughed Tsubasa. "Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!"

Eagle jumped into the air and shot downwards towards Libra.

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Sonic Storm!"

Green lightning exploded from Libra and interfered with Eagle's attack.

"Not bad," spat Tsubasa. "But is that all you got?"

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Sonic Buster!"

Libra began to vibrate and the whole field turned to sand.

"What a pointless move!" spat Tsubasa. "You know that Eagle can glide over the sand!"

"Libra spin faster!" commanded Yu.

Libra spun faster and began to sink.

"You fool!" spat Tsubasa. "By spinning faster, you are only making Libra sink!"

Soon, Libra was half submerged in sand.

"I'll save you Tsubasa," declared Yu. "Libra! Special move! Sand Storm!"

Libra began to vibrate and the sand began to shake violently and a sand storm erupted.

The sand flew around the arena and threw Eagle off balance and it began to wobble.

"Libra!" cried Yu. "Storm Pursuit!"

Libra began to vibrate differently and the sand now was making solid objects and attempting to attack Eagle with the objects.

"Take this!" cried Yu.

"Eagle! Dark Move!" cried Tsubasa. "Twilight Wing Smash!"

Tsubasa's hands were suddenly full of dark energy and he combined the energy and poured it into Eagle. Eagle then started to mutate into a monster like bird.

"Attack! Destroy! Crush!" cried Tsubasa crazily.

The mutant Eagle smashed into Libra and there was a huge explosion.

Yu was flung back from the impact and all the sand had been blown away. Libra had a few cracks but was still spinning.

Yu got up and began to cry. "Stop Tsubasa."

"Never!" cried Tsubasa. "Dark Move! Eagle! Assault Claw!"

The mutant Eagle reappeared and charged at Libra.

"Libra!" said Yu weakly. "Sonic Smasher."

Libra circled the arena and then charged at Eagle.

"Hahahahahah!" laughed Tsubasa as the bets hit.

Libra cracked even more and was sent flying.

Yu fell back and was greatly injured by Tsubasa's dark move.

Tsubasa, thought Yu sadly as he took Libra and ran.

Hahahahahaha!" Tsubasa laughed. "I will win! No one can stop me!

* * *

**To be continued: Tsubasa has been possessed by the dark power again! But how? Meanwhile, Kenta challenges Benkei to a rematch. Who is stronger? Dark Bull or Flame Saggiterrio? And can anyone stop the possessed Tsubasa and his Eagle? Plus, the mysterious hooded blader returns. **

**Please read and review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Heated Rivalry

**Previously: **

**The Battle Bladers World Championship has kicked into high gear. Gingka wins his first match in style while Kenta battles it out with Sora. Just when it appears Sora is going to win, a roof collapses on the battle, ending it without an outcome. Yu goes up against a cheating Tetsuya but manages to win anyway but is then overwhelmed by Tsubasa who has been possessed by the Dark Power again. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Heated Rivalry **

"Well, well," said Tobio. "If it isn't Benkei. The one who ruined my chances of winning Battle Bladers?"

"What do you want?" asked Benkei.

"Revenge of course," replied Tobio. "What about it?"

"Fine then," replied Benkei. 'I'll take you on and win."

The two stood over the arena and readied their beys.

"This time Captain Capri will destroy you!" declared Tobio.

"I don't think so!" replied Benkei. "The Bu-Bu-Bu-bull! Is going all the way to the top!"

"Let's go! 3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Storm Capricorn and Dark Bull spun into the arena for battle.

"Go Capricorn!" cried Tobio as Capricorn began to jump around.

"This time I've got you!" cried Tobio.

Capricorn began to send a mirage of attacks at Bull and was using its jumping ability attack Bull and get away before Bull could attack back.

"So this is your plan," said Benkei.

"That's right," replied Tobio as he sucked on his lollypop. "Let's see you get out of this one."

"Okay then," said Benkei. "Bull! Special move! Red Horn Uppercut Smash!"

Bull lowered its head and when Capricorn came to hit it, Bull flipped Capricorn into the air.

"What?" cried Tobio in shock.

"Now Bull!" commanded Benkei. "Special move! Red Horn Driver!"

Bull shot up into the air and smashed into Capricorn.

Both beys landed but Capricorn was wobbling.

"Plan B," said Tobio as Capricorn moved away from Bull and circled the opposing bey.

"What's going on," mumbled Benkei to himself.

"Get ready for the moves I used against Gingka!" cried Tobio.

"Here it comes," said Benkei.

"Sniper Shot!" cried Tobio.

Capricorn shot forward and smashed into Bull and then continued to circle it at a safe distance.

Tobio continued to use the combo and attacking Bull.

"Give up?" spat Tobio.

"Not yet!" cried Benkei with fighting eyes.

"Bull!" cried Benkei. "Red Horn Torpedo!"

"What!" cried Tobio.

Bull charged and a red tornado formed around the bey creating a torpedo that was easily able to catch up to the running Capricorn and smash it into the air.

"No!" cried Tobio.

"Go now Bull!" cried Benkei. "Tornado Horn Crusher!"

Bull shot up into the air with a red tornado pushing it up. Bull appeared and rammed its horns into Capricorn sending it even higher into the air.

As Bull landed it prepared for when Capricorn would fall.

"Bull!" cried Benkei. "Red Horn Uppercut!"

As Capricorn came near the ground, Bull charged forward and smashed Capricorn out of the arena.

"Not again!" cried Tobio as he picked up his defeated bey and ran off.

"That's another opponent defeated," said Benkei as he went off to find more bladers.

* * *

"Let it rip!"

"Destructor!" cried Brock. "Inferno Vision!"

Destructor shot laser beams out of his eyes that wiped out the opposing beys.

"Piece of cake," chuckled Brock as his bey returned. "I'll win this tournament hands down." Ben smiled devilishly.

* * *

The mysterious hooded blader strolled through the streets and didn't show signs of really caring about his surroundings.

His black hood covered his face, protecting his identity and the cloak itself covered his arms, his chest and the bottom flapped around behind him. He wore black pants and brown boots. He had a white string launcher strapped to his hip and he walked slowly.

Suddenly a group of bladers came out of the shadows and surrounded him.

"Looks like we've got another challenger," said one of the Bladers.

"Time to battle," said another.

The Hooded Blader didn't reply and simply took his launcher and placed his shining sliver and white bey in his launcher.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Heaps of beys spun into battle and the groups' beys surrounded the Hooded Bladers bey.

"Get him!" cried one of the boys.

All of the beys charged forward and smashed into the Hooded Bladers bey. However, the bey was able to withstand the attack and didn't budge.

"How did he do that?" asked one of the bladers.

The Hooded Blader chuckled and a stream of multi coloured energy exploded from his bey and knocked out the gangs' beys.

"Ahhh!" cried the Gang as they were thrown back from the attack.

The Hooded Blader recalled his bey and walked off, without making a sound.

* * *

"Leone!" roared Kyoya as Leone created a tornado that swallowed up some beys and threw them out of the arena.

"Perfect," said Kyoya as Leone returned. "Next time we meet Jeremy, I'll win!"

* * *

"Benkei!" shouted Kenta to Benkei from a distance. Benkei turned around to see Kenta.

Kenta starred at Benkei with fighting eyes and stepped forward.

"Kenta," said Benkei.

"It's time Benkei," said Kenta.

"Your right," replied Benkei.

"This time we'll both fight with our greatest power, our greatest strength," said Kenta.

"This time the fight will be a true one," replied Benkei. "We will both give it our all and not a single bit less."

Kenta nodded in agreement and the two went to an arena for their destined battle.

* * *

The two arrived at the bey stadium. The place Benkei had trained Kenta to fight Hikaru.

"This is the place where we bonded and became friends," commented Benkei.

"And this is the place we will finally settle who's stronger," added Kenta.

The two faced each other at opposite ends of the bey stadium.

Benkei took out his launcher and readied Dark Bull while Kenta did the same and readied Flame Saggiterrio.

I'm, thought Kenta.

Going to, thought Benkei.

Win, thought the two at the same time.

"Let's settle this!" declared Benkei.

"Let's go!" added Kenta.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

The two beys spun into battle and circled around the arena.

"Charge Bull!" cried Benkei.

"Go get him Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta.

Saggiterrio and Bull both charged forward and smashed into each other with huge force.

Sparks went flying as the two beys clashed and neither refused to move back.

"Go!" cried Kenta and Saggiterrio glowed a bright yellow.

"Go!" cried Benkei and Bull glowed a bright red.

The two byes created so much power that the attacks canceled each other out and both beys were thrown back.

"Special move!" cried Benkei. "Bull! Red Horn Uppercut!"

"Special move!" cried Kenta. "Saggiterrio! Flame Claw!"

The two beys unleashed their attacks. Saggiterrio shot an arrow while Bull charged with its horns.

When the two attacks collided, both beys were thrown back yet again.

"Again Bull!" cried Benkei.

"Don't give up!" cried Kenta.

The two byes charged forward and smashed into each other. Neither bey was giving up, neither was being pushed back and neither was beginning to lose spin.

The beys spun super fast, both of their masters putting all of their heart and spirit into their attacks.

Benkei was gritting his teeth and Kenta was doing the same.

"Gooooooooooooooooooooo!" cried both bladers as their beys attacked.

Both beys were thrown back and the two bladers were huffing and puffing.

"Bull!" cried Benkei. "Special move! Supreme Charge Buster!"

Bull circled the arena before the bey crackled with red power and shot towards Saggiterrio.

"Counter attack!" cried Kenta. "Arrow Mirage!"

Saggiterrio sent a wave of arrows at Bull as it charged.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bull!" roared Benkei. "Ataaaack!"

Bull smashed through the arrows as if they were paper and smashed into Saggiterrio, sending it flying.

"Now Saggiterrio!" cried Kenta. "From the air! Inferno Combustion Arrow!"

Saggiterrio appeared and shot down a powerful flaming arrow.

"Counter attack Bull!" cried Benkei. "Bull! Tornado Horn Crusher!"

Bull shot up into the air using the red tornado below it to push it up.

The two attacks created an explosion as they collided and both beys were thrown back yet again.

Both Benkei and Kenta had been thrown back from the attacks and the two were huffing and puffing even more. They looked as if they had been running from the devil. The two got up and continued the battle.

"One more time," suggested Benkei as he puffed and huffed.

"One final attack," added Kenta.

The two beys circled the edge of the stadium, building up energy and power. The beys would soon have a final confrontation.

"Go now!" cried the two bladers as their beys spun towards each other.

"Special move!" cried Kenta. "Saggiterrio! Inferno Obliteration Claw!"

Flame Saggiterrio crackled with yellow energy and covered itself in yellow flames. Its claws came out and a yellow Centaur: Saggiterrio appeared.

"Special move!" cried Benkei. "Bull! Golden Horn Blast Stream!"

Dark Bull crackled with red energy, covered itself in red flames and a red Taurus: Bull appeared.

Saggiterrio charged forward with a lance while Bull armoured up in golden armour and its horns turned gold.

"Goooooooooooooooooooo!" cried Benkei and Kenta.

As Kenta poured all of his power in Saggiterrio, yellow aura surrounded him and powered him up.

As Benkei poured all of his power into Bull, red aura surrounded him as well and powered him up.

"Ataaaaaaaaaack!" cried the bladers as the two beys clashed.

The impact was so powerful that it created a mighty explosion that sent Kenta and Benkei flying.

When the dust cleared, Saggiterrio had stopped spinning and Bull was wobbling before also coming to a stop.

Both Kenta and Benkei looked at there two beys.

"I did it," said Benkei in disbelief. "I defeated Kenta."

Kenta was too shocked to speak.

Both walked into the stadium and picked up their beys.

"Guess I'm out," said Kenta.

"It was a good battle," replied Benkei.

"I guess your right," said Kenta. "You sure have gotten strong."

"Thanks," replied Benkei.

"Help!" cried a voice and the two turned around to see an injured Yu.

* * *

**To be continued:**** Dun-dun-dun-dunnn! Phew finally done. 2****nd**** Longest chapter yet. Liked the intense battle between Benkei and Kenta. Who is the mysterious hooded blader? Can anyone stop the power crazed Tsubasa? And what about Brock? Find out in the next chapter! ****Please review because I didn't get any for the last chapter! *****Begins to tear up* So please review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14: Into Darkness

**PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get any for the last two chapters **

***Gets angry* So please review and enjoy 'Into darkness.'**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Into Darkness**

* * *

**Previously: The Battle Bladers World Championship kicks into high gear as bladers all over the world battle it out. Gingka defeats his first opponents in style, while Yu defeats a cheating Tetsuya. Tsubasa has once again been possessed by the dark power and he uses this power to injure and defeat Yu. Kenta challenges Benkei to decide who is stronger, and after a super intense battle, Benkei is the winner. Meanwhile, Brock and the Hooded Blader also move through the tournament.**

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan," said the Shadowy Figure as he watched through a heap of TV screens, heaps of battles going on around Japan.

The screens were focused on showing Gingka, Kyoya, Yu, Tsubasa, Benkei, Kenta, Brock and the Hooded Bladers battles.

"All of them are just pawns in my game," said the Figure. "And they will all play a part in my ultimate plan."

* * *

Tsubasa stepped into the light and could see heaps of bladers battling it out. There were heaps of stadiums with bladers battling in them.

Dark aura surrounded Tsubasa and he smiled devilishly.

"More bladers to defeat," said Tsubasa as he held up Eagle. "Time to go Eagle."

Tsubasa took out his launcher and set Eagle in it.

"Let it rip!" cried Tsubasa crazily as Eagle was launched into one of the arenas.

"Hey!" cried the Bladers angrily. "This is our battle!"

"Not anymore it isn't!" spat Tsubasa in reply.

Eagle shot forward and let off and explosion of dark energy that wiped out all of the beys.

"Soar Eagle!" spat Tsubasa.

Eagle then flew from the arena and landed in another and used another explosion of dark energy that knocked out some other people's beys.

"Destroy! Conquer! Obliterate!" cried Tsubasa.

Eagle continued to jump to other arenas and defeat other beys with an explosion of dark energy.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tsubasa.

* * *

As Tsubasa defeated heaps of bladers with the dark power, the Hooded Blader watched from atop a building.

* * *

Brock was wandering around and saw heaps of bladers lying on the ground defeated with cracked beys.

"This balder seems to be a worthy opponent," said Brock as smirked. "Finally."

Brock followed the trail of defeated bladers until he came to Tsubasa who had dark aura radiating off him.

"Well, well," said Brock. "If it isn't the blader who fly's like his bey."

Tsubasa turned around and looked at Brock with an evil grin.

"You're the one who forced me and Yu into leading Gingka into a trap and you placed shock chips on us," spat Tsubasa. "I think I want payback for you doing that."

"Let's go then," said Brock.

* * *

"So Tsubasa's been possessed by the Dark Power again," said Kenta worryingly.

"That's right," mumbled Yu as he leaned against Benkei as he walked.

'"But how did this happen?" asked Benkei.

"I have no idea," replied Yu. "But he was using dark moves and all in our battle."

"We need to tell Gingka," said Kenta. "Before Tsubasa starts attacking other bladers."

* * *

"Ryutaro," said Gingka. "Long time no see."

"Hello Gingka," said Ryutaro. "I foretold that we would meet again soon. And my prediction was correct."

"And can you predict the outcome of this battle," said Gingka as he held up Pegasus.

"I think we'll our skills decide that," replied Ryutaro. "What do you say?"

"Okay," said Gingka as he readied Pegasus.

"Let's go," said Ryutaro as he readied Pisces.

"3,2,1! Let it rip!"

Pegasus and Pisces spun into battle.

"Charge Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus charged forward and smashed into Pisces but the opposing bey wasn't too damaged.

"Nice job Pegasus!" cheered Gingka.

Ryutaro held his fan up to his face and closed his eyes while chanting, "Good luck come my way, good luck come my way, good luck come my way."

Then Ryutaro smashed his hand down onto the ground and shouted, Special move! Distortion Drive!"

A star appeared on the field and the scenery changed.

"I've seen this before," said Gingka. "Go Pegasus!"

Pegasus began to circle the arena and built up power.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Star Cross Driver!"

Pegasus crackled with blue energy and glowed a bright blue before charging towards Pisces.

"An attack like that is futile against Pisces," commented Ryutaro.

"We'll see about that!" cried Gingka. "Go Pegasus!"

A blue Pegasus appeared and charged towards Pisces.

Pegasus smashed through Pisces and knocked the bey away.

"How in the world did you break through!" cried Ryutaro. "The air current should have blocked the attack!"

"Pegasus' move uses a special energy!" declared Gingka. "Star Cross!"

"Star Cross?" replied Ryutaro confused.

"It's a mystical energy from a star!" commented Gingka. "I obtained it when I fell into a coma and my soul travelled to Star Cross Mountain!"

"Star Cross Mountain," mumbled Ryutaro.

Suddenly a sharp pain grew within Ryutaro's head. Ryutaro screamed as he clutched his head and collapsed to his knees.

"Ryutaro!" cried Gingka in shock.

"What is this!" cried Ryutaro.

* * *

Suddenly Ryutaro was in complete darkness.

"What is this?" asked Ryutaro confused.

The scenery suddenly changed and he was in the city. All of the buildings were in ruin and the sun although it was there in the sky had turned black.

"No it can't be," said Ryutaro in horror.

There was a mountain of destroyed beys and there was fire everywhere. On top of a building stood a shadowy figure holding a strange dark bey.

He was laughing evilly as a monster suddenly appeared and began to destroy everything.

* * *

Ryutaro awakened from the dark vision and he had sweat pouring off of him and he had gone super pale.

"Ryutaro," said Gingka worryingly from the other side of the arena.

"What was that vision?" said Ryutaro quietly to himself "It was like the end of the world."

Ryutaro stood up and looked at Gingka.

"Forgive me for that," apologized Ryutaro. "Let us continue to battle."

"Let's go Pegasus!" cried Gingka as his bey went to attack Pisces.

"I have a new trick up my sleeve!" declared Ryutaro. "Pisces! Distortion Storm!"

Pisces spun quicker and soon was creating waves of wind that smashed into Pegasus and sent it flying back.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"This battle is mine!" declared Ryutaro.

"Not so fast!" cried Gingka. "This attack only works if its attacking beys on the same level so I just need to go to a different level! Pegasus fly!"

Pegasus flew up into the air and charged downwards.

"Special move!" cried Gingka. "Pegasus! Star Cross Booster Attack!"

Pegasus appeared and charged while the bey glowed a bright blue.

"Not so fast!" cried Ryutaro. "Special move! Distortion Burst!"

A wave of wind shot out from the top of Pisces and roared towards Pegasus.

Pegasus' powers can over come what usually couldn't, thought Gingka. It could smash through Distortion Drive because of its mystical powers. Which means I have one heck of an edge.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus smashed through the air and crashed into Pisces.

Pisces was flung out if the arena and landed at Ryutaro's feet.

"Another win to us Pegasus," cheered Gingka as he recalled Pegasus.

As Gingka went to walk away Ryutaro said," hold it Gingka."

"Huh," mumbled Gingka as he turned around.

"When I screamed before," said Ryutaro. "I had a vision."

"A vision of what?" asked Gingka.

"A vision of the end of the world," said Ryutaro strongly.

"What?" said Gingka.

"I saw it all," said Ryutaro. "The destroyed buildings, the sun turned black, fire, mountain of destroyed beys, a monster and a Blader holding a Dark Bey."

Gingka just stood there awestruck.

"Gingka, be cautious," warned Ryutaro. "Because I sense this vision is the near future. Which means you may be our last hope."

Ryutaro then walked off.

A new evil, thought Gingka. And how powerful is it. Stronger then Lightning L-Drago, The Spiral Core, Twisted Tempo and Nemesis? Is this the evil the Guardian warned me about?

* * *

Earth Eagle and Metal Destructor clashed yet again.

"Not bad!" cried Brock. "But not good enough!"

"I will win and have my vengeance!" cried Tsubasa crazily. "No one can stop me!"

* * *

As they battled ferociously, the Hooded Blader watched them from a building.

"Go Eagle!" cried Tsubasa.

Eagle was radiating heaps of dark power and it was beginning to attack near by things.

"Destructor!" cried Brock. "Inferno Vision!"

Destructor shot red beams at Eagle but the dark power shielded the bey from harm.

"Finally I real challenge!" chuckled Brock. "This is getting interesting!"

* * *

The Hooded Blader had seen enough and readied his bey and launched just as Destructor and Eagle began to charge.

The Hooded Bladers bey smashed into the other two just as they came in contact.

"What!" cried Brock as he looked up and saw the Hooded Blader. "You again!"

The Hooded Blader jumped down and faced Tsubasa and Brock.

"Don't interfere!" cried Tsubasa.

Eagle charged but the Hooded Bladers bey didn't budge.

Suddenly there was a blast of multi-coloured energy that knocked Eagle back.

When the blast cleared the Hooded Blader and his bey were gone and suddenly the bridge above them that connected two buildings had a shining bey go through it that caused it to collapse onto the arena. Tsubasa and Brock took back their beys.

"I'll get you for this!" cried Brock angrily while Tsubasa disappeared.

* * *

"What!" cried Gingka as Yu, Benkei and Kenta finished telling him what had happened to Tsubasa.

"We have to find him before he starts hurting people," said Yu who was still leaning on Benkei for support.

"A little late for that," said Tsubasa as he stepped into the light. "I see you told on me then Yu."

"Snap out of it Tsubasa!" cried Yu. "This isn't you!"

"Your right," replied Tsubasa. "This isn't me. I am Tsubasa's dark side. At this moment, even Tsubasa himself doesn't know I'm in control."

"The how did you take control?" asked Gingka.

"Tsubasa was greedy," replied Tsubasa. "His lust and thirst for victory was what brought upon my return. I fed on his negative emotions and eventually took control of his body without him noticing."

"No way!" cried Benkei.

"Oh, yes way!" replied Tsubasa. "I will win this tournament and become the Number #1 Blader! Now who will fight me?"

Tsubasa took out Eagle and readied his bey.

"I'll take you on!" declared Gingka as he stepped forward.

"Let's do this!" cried Gingka as he readied Pegasus.

"3,2,1!Let it rip!"

Eagle and Pegasus spun into battle. At the same time dark energy began to radiate off of Tsubasa as well as Eagle.

"You are nothing but scrap to me!" cried Tsubasa. "Destroy him Eagle!"

Eagle charged and smashed into Pegasus sending it flying.

"Counterattack Pegasus!" commanded Gingka.

Pegasus charged forward but Tsubasa just smiled devilishly.

"Dark move!" cried Tsubasa. "Eagle! Twilight Wing Smash!"

Tsubasa took two balls of dark energy in his hands and poured that energy into Eagle.

A mutant monster eagle appeared and charged at Pegasus and smashed it into the side of the stadium.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Tsubasa evilly.

"Don't give up Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

Pegasus flew into the air, spread its wings, and charged downwards.

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka. "Star Cross Booster Attack!"

Pegasus crackled with blue energy and lit up.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka.

"Dark move!" cried Tsubasa. "Eagle! Vortex Charge!"

A swirling purple spiral formed around the bey and the mutant Eagle appeared and charged upwards and smashed into Pegasus.

"Go Pegasus!" cheered Gingka.

"Destroy him Eagle!" cried Tsubasa crazily.

"Soon the attacks canceled each other out.

"How did you survive?" asked Tsubasa shocked.

"Because I have hope!" declared Gingka. "I know your still in there Tsubasa. And I plan to save you! Go Pegasus!"

Pegasus circled the arena at super speed until the bey was covered in blue aura and was crackling with energy.

"Go Pegasus!" cried Gingka. "Spin faster!"

Pegasus spun so fast that there was no a wall of blue aura around the edge of the stadium.

"Enough!" cried Tsubasa. "Dark move! Eagle! Assault Claw!"

The Mutant Eagle appeared and charged.

'"Pegasus!" cried Gingka. "Star Cross Driver!"

Pegasus spread its wings and charged forward and clashed with Eagle.

"Fight it Tsubasa!" cried Gingka. "I know you can!"

* * *

Inside Tsubasa, his good self heard Gingka and fought against his dark side. In his mind, it was dark and his evil elf was radiating the darkness.

"I will stand tall!" declared the Good Tsubasa to his dark self.

The good Tsubasa punched the dark one and then grabbed hold of him.

As he did so, the dark sides skin began to crack and light was shining through.

"No stop!" cried the Dark self in horror.

"Never!" cried Tsubasa as he dispelled his dark self.

* * *

"Pegasus!" cried Gingka as Pegasus lit up even brighter then before and smashed through Eagle, defeating it.

Eagle landed at Tsubasa's feet, the dark aura leaving it. Tsubasa was also free.

Tsubasa picked up Eagle and looked at his bey. "I caused so much destruction with this bey."

"It wasn't your fault," said Gingka.

"I unfairly knocked out heaps of bladers," replied Tsubasa.

"Its okay," said Gingka.

"Gingka," said Tsubasa. "When I was battling Brock, he told me that he was going to battle you again and kill you."

"Let's see him try," replied Gingka as he held up Pegasus.

* * *

**To be continued: Longest chapter yet. But I still wrote this in good time. Tsubasa's okay now, Yay! But Brock and the Hooded Blader are still in the running. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
